


奉子成婚（七）

by dongmingming



Category: Supernature
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongmingming/pseuds/dongmingming





	奉子成婚（七）

沈巍眼蓄了潭浅浅的水，像极了雨后积聚在坑洼里的透亮。他瞧着窗外那春风拂过带来摇摇晃晃的柳条借此以分散自己注意，下头原本干涩的穴里湿湿胀胀的，还有根手指在里头搅动。

他又回到了今早才离开没多久的婚房，坐在新换上的干净被褥上，深深浅浅错落着喘息。

前几刻钟夜尊带他从桃林拉回，旋开了一罐白膏，说要给他那处上药，这才有了现在一屋子的安静却漾着不易察觉的水声同呼吸声。

“好了，已经好了。”沈巍耐不住那灵活的手指在他穴里带起的酥爽，昨夜的红肿还没退下，又经受一番挑逗，自然是爽利间夹着疼意。

夜尊没理会轻搭在他手腕上那只想要推拒他的手，继续手头下的动作，狡黠在水淋淋的内壁打了个圈，寻着昨晚记忆里沈巍的敏感处，按着便是一阵搔刮。

“唔！”沈巍本身就不经撩拨，现下被屡屡刺激最敏感的地方哪里受得来，搭在夜尊腕上的手脱了力，掉入那一床柔软的被褥里。夜尊时刻关注着沈巍的一举一动，沈巍手落下的时候他不可避免想到他小时候偷偷躲着母亲养的那只白鹊。

那日他被烛九焦急赶来小声告知老夫人发现了他私底下养宠物一事，当他好不艰难折回去时，发现他的鹊儿早就被收走不见影，地上只余下一根被下人遗漏，落在地上的白色羽毛。那弯白羽边上轻飘浮起的细碎绒毛，羽上分明有序的纹路，夜尊早早埋进了心头，揉成了自己血肉的一脉。

突然手上被浇了小汩水流，夜尊被沈巍突如其来的潮吹给拉出记忆。

“对不起。”沈巍还飘在高潮的余韵里，道歉的声音过了一趟水般发软。他顾不上发软的腰，急着扭过身，将自己留恋着夜尊手指的泥泞穴口带开。

那圈肿了一圈肉嘟嘟的肉缝外头亮着沈巍自己流的水和他上的药膏，红白交杂，和那冬日里见惯了的雪压红梅没差别，不过雪天引得人发寒，而沈巍透着情欲的身体惹得人发热。

“沈巍，你想知道我之前气什么吗？”夜尊也不顾手上的湿漉，两指捏着沈巍的脸，迫使沈巍望着他。夜尊情绪藏得深，眼眸黑沉沉，欲要将人的灵魂不带犹豫的吞吸进去，声音有染上情欲的沙哑也有刻意的蛊惑。

沈巍脸上蹭了被自己下身淌出来的液体，那腥臊味儿还隐隐刺激着他的味觉神经。直觉告诉他不要去触碰危险，但他又念起夜尊似乎恼火的是缘故是他本身。“想。”沈巍滚动着喉结，又重复了一遍“我想。”他愿意多去了解一下夜尊，了解这个刚认识一天不到的人。

“我气啊，怎么你和我同样不幸，你却活在了阳光底下呢？”夜尊覆在沈巍的耳蜗边，声音内容如果有实质，那就是一条盘踞在阴湿丛林暗处的毒蛇，吐着猩红的分叉舌，伺候着猎物。

沈巍缓慢的眨眼，眼前的夜尊太不一样了，散发着危险阴冷的气息，简直和之前接触的夜尊判若两人。

沈巍接不上话，他直觉得夜尊太冷了，像三尺寒潭，他想要去将自己身上的暖匀给夜尊一点，不忍他独自承受酷寒。事实上，沈巍也这么做了，他主动展开手臂，搂住夜尊的背，学着他之前帮忙哄沈府上小孩的手势，一下一下抚着夜尊隔着衣物仍硌手的后背。

夜尊没有料到沈巍做这番举动，他僵硬着任由沈巍搂住，在沈巍浅浅起伏的温暖胸膛上放软了姿态。

“沈巍。”

“我在。”

“要是你敢背叛我，我会让你......”夜尊头靠在沈巍的肩头，把话停了下来，手指来回拂过沈巍那片柔软的唇，留下一路子的水渍。

“我不会的。”沈巍接过话，感觉肩头上搁着夜尊尖尖的下巴，肩窝上有点疼，也替怀里这个过瘦的青年人心疼。

 

夜晚，本该熟睡的时分，夜尊由着蜡烛的火舌舔尽手上的密信。

他派出去的暗探带回来的消息是他昏睡之后，母亲将宋大夫请回来后摒退了下人，两人在屋里密探之后招来了一个道士，然后在道士到来之后便是沈巍嫁进来。至于那道士和宋大夫分别与母亲谈了什么，暗探却带不回来有用的消息。他的手还是尚且不能明目张胆正面触上母亲的势力，现在最忌讳便是打草惊蛇。所以沈巍究竟是母亲单纯送来为他冲喜，还是顺便留来当一枚安在他身边最扎眼的棋子。还有，沈巍那晚怎么逼问都只肯说自己来他生孩子，生孩子？所以他的母亲打算是什么，觉得他这个长大了的夜家人不好控制了？

纸窗外投了一道人影，夜尊松了手任由最后的纸张完全被烛苗卷走，烧尽。

“夜尊？”沈巍松了一口气，因为可算看他要寻的人，正坐在那捧了一卷书在看，烛光描摹着他稠丽的容颜，安静无害。

“嗯？”夜尊似乎正看得入迷，抬起的眼眸里混有阅读时候被打扰了的疑惑。

“我半夜发现你不见，担心有出了什么事，便来寻你。”沈巍轻声解释，怕打扰着夜晚的沉静，他不说话时候，秉着随手拿过的火烛，站在门口温柔看着夜尊，身后外头的虫鸣擦沈巍身边进来。

“我没事，晚上经常会睡不着，就会出来看书。怕在屋里影响到你。”

沈巍走进来，夜尊这才注意到他臂弯搭了一件斗篷。

“那你回屋时候披上，外面凉。早些休息。”

里屋灯芯烧时发出“滋滋”的声音。夜尊没接过，而是合了书，撑着桌台站起来，“回去了，麻烦帮我披上。”

“好。”沈巍放下烛台，弯起唇角，勾开温和的弧度，细细帮夜尊拢上斗篷。

 

“母亲，听说尊儿这次大病也是宋大夫帮忙照理好的。承宋大夫的妙手回春，尊儿这次想上门拜访好好感激。”

夜老夫人停下手中正在织的一帕绮罗，夜尊先前也提到过不少次要亲自拜谢宋大夫，这次提起似乎也不怎么唐突。

“尊儿怎么又突然提起呢？”她捻长了线，在素娟背上留下道痕迹。

“不瞒母亲，这次我还想与沈巍一并出去走走看。”

一直低头坐在夜尊身边留心他们对话的沈巍突然被点名，他抬了头，好看的眼里藏着诧异。

“你同巍儿感情倒是好。”夜老夫人怎么可能错过沈巍掩饰不来的惊异，“但你怎的不与人家商量商量便想扯着人往外头走呢？”

“原本想单独来求母亲，当个惊喜来送与沈巍。但没想到我执拗不过他要求一同来给母亲请安。”面上夜尊抿嘴笑笑，有几分热恋青年人见爱人时候的郝羞。实则心思活络转得飞快，他要的自然是出其不意，他究竟有没有同沈巍事先提起要外出并不重要，而是试探母亲这边的态度。

开头他央要去拜谢时候母亲这厢拒绝的口气明显，但带上了沈巍之后倒是有几分送了口的感觉。沈巍表现得越是意料之外越是暗暗向母亲证明沈巍还远没有与他这般情深，夜尊很多东西仍瞒着他，但一起出游却是一个他欲与沈巍深交的信号。相信一直热衷于掌控他的夜老夫人不会放过这么一个契机，虽然给他走出了这座眼线密布的夜府，但若能换一个能提供很多消息的枕边人，反而是稳赚不赔。

商人何能成矣？敢别人所敢为，敢别人所不敢为。

夜老夫人如是，夜尊自然如是。

“也是了。你二人新婚燕尔，顺便出去走走也不失是件好事。但尊儿你的身体，母亲到底还是担心。情感培养可以慢慢来，但你身体可不能随便马虎对待。”夜老夫人绣花针最终还是穿进了偏差的位置，一副原本排线细密整齐的苏绣就这么被一针脚给破坏了工整的美，越看越扎眼。

一针落错，佳绣成废。

“但尊儿终究还是长大了，也应该学会多些自己对自己上心一些，罢了，便带着巍儿去吧。”夜老夫人将那绣毁的帕子扣到檀木桌上，挥了挥手，“且去好好收拾。”

“是，谢过母亲。”夜尊悄悄拽了拽沈巍的袖子，将这尚不知自己正在风起云涌的中心人物给拉回神。

“谢谢母亲。”沈巍以为夜老夫人不舍夜尊同时怕他身体不好所以才这般担忧，补充宽慰道：“母亲不必担心，到时候还会有宋大夫做接应。”沈巍还在心头补充，我也会尽力照顾好夜尊。

“巍儿你暂且留下，母亲与你说上两句。”

“母亲，孩儿先告退。”夜尊走过沈巍身边，轻声说，“我在外头候着你。”话是给沈巍，同样也是给老夫人。

“巍儿，你出去多些与尊儿那孩子亲近，我少见他对谁这般上心。”夜老夫人的目光逗留在沈巍身上，意味深长，“自然也别忘了子嗣的事情，还有一事便是，若他要看账簿你且多少拦着他。”

“沈巍知道，定会多加注意。”沈巍按下缘何老夫人不给夜尊看账簿的疑惑，但既然老夫人不给他原因，他也不问。摸爬滚打十余年，有的事情该知道，有的却不该知道这种浅显的道理沈巍不会去触碰犯错。

“哎，我知道你有疑惑，你是个好孩子。”老夫人亲自走过来，迎着沈巍疑惑的眼神，将手移至沈巍肩上，替他拉平上头几乎不可见的细小褶皱，柔声说，仿佛只是一个关心孩子母亲的叮嘱，“但尊儿他啊，身体底子不好，看这些东西最是费神了。”

“我多多注意。”沈巍把头埋低少许，老夫人的话像刮过耳边呜咽的风，比先前要轻声，捉摸不定。

“去吧，别叫他等上太久。等你回来我还有要事与你细细说。”

“是。巍儿告退。”


End file.
